Re-Wedded
Re-Wedded is a fan episode of HTF. This episode shows Josh getting re-married to Stacy. Starring roles *Josh *Stacy Featuring roles *Petunia *Handy *Pop *Cub *Flippy *Flaky *Ale *Pervy *Lumpy Appearances *Pop's wife (in Pop's flashback) *Fawn *Genesis and Beauty Plot The day after Josh proposed to Stacy, they have their first date at the park. Handy is there trying to comfort a crying Petunia, and gives her a tissue. Petunia blows her nose but then feels some of the snot on her hand and freaks out. Josh and Stacy hear her and watch her run to the nearest bathroom to wash her hands and they laugh. Flippy and Flaky walk by and see them.Flaky walks over and asks Josh why he was dating Petunia's sister and not Petunia herself. Josh tells her about how Handy and Petunia got back together (in Together Again) and how he and Stacy fell in love and that he proposed to her. Flaky is surprised and congratulates the two. Handy walks over with Petunia, who is still crying.Flippy tries to comfort her only to get slapped on the cheek and told by Petunia to leave her alone.Flaky agrees to help Stacy choose a wedding dress and Flippy agrees to help Josh to find a perfect ring for Stacy. In Fawn's wedding dress shop, Fawn helps pick out a dress and Stacy enters the changing room. But Pervy peaks in through a hole, blushing from seeing Stacy still naked. Stacy gets a feeling she is being watched, so she turns around and notices the hole. Pervy laughs nervously, only for Stacy to slap the heck out of him until his eyes fall out. Blood pours out of Pervy's eye socket, and he dies of blood loss. Flaky and Fawn wonder what was taking so long and peep in, only to see Stacy wearing the dress. Flaky asks her why she took so long and Stacy answers that Pervy was peeking at her. Fawn is shocked by this but lets Stacy have the dress for free. Meanwhile at the jewerellry shop, Josh is having trouble trying to find a ring. Flippy finds a two golden rings that are the perfect size. Josh is nearly blinded by it's brightness and decides to take it. But Ale,the clerk, tells him it costs $20.00, and Josh only has $1.76. The two start fighting until Ale sees Flippy, she blushes and agrees to give the rings for free. Josh thanks her and leaves. Flippy turns and winks at Ale, making her blush more. When Flippy and Josh leave the jewerellry store,they run into Stacy and Flaky(because they were in the same mall).Josh quickly stuffs the rings into his bag,wanting to keep it a surprise.Stacy shows Josh the dress she bought.Josh blushes at the thought of seeing Stacy in the dress.As they were talking,they notice that Flippy and Flaky were gone.They see them sitting at the nearby resturant tables,talking.Ale,who had finished her job for the day,was watching the two in envy,thinking Flippy was cheating on her.Then,Flippy asks Flaky out on a date.Ale,who was shocked,decides she would stop at nothing to try and ruin the date(which is going to be in an episode called Ale to Date). On the day of the wedding, Josh walks in with Giggles. Stacy comes in with Sniffles. Lumpy, the priest, asks Josh if he would take Stacy is his newly-wedded wife, and Josh answers clearly "I do."Lumpy does the same for Stacy and says in clear language,"You may now kiss the bride". Josh grabs Stacy and kisses her. Josh then stops and realizes he forgot to put the ring on Stacy's finger.Just then, Flippy runs in and gives the rings.After giving the rings to Josh and Stacy,he sits next to Flaky,who blushes.Ale,who was at the wedding,stares angrily at the two. After wearing the rings, Josh and Stacy rush out into a limo and drive off. Behind the limo says 'Just married'. Months later, Stacy becomes 3 months pregnant and Pop is telling Josh about how he and his wife met. Stacy says that when her babies are born, she is going to name them Lilly and Joy. Josh agrees but asks what if they are boys or that she will give birth to only one child. Stacy says he shouldn't worry because Doctor Sniffles told her that she would give birth to twin daughters. Josh tells his twins Genesis and Beauty that they will be brother and sister to Stacy's twin daughters. Deaths *Pervy dies of blood loss after having his eyes slapped out by Stacy. Injuries: *Pervy's eyeballs were slapped out by Stacy. Trivia *Pervy is the only character to die in this episode. *The episode where Lilly and Joy is going to be made later on. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 33 Episodes